


Le froid et les ténèbres

by malurette



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Pitch Black et Jack Frost, sera peut être plus tard complété par d'autres personnages ? <br/>1ère vignette : Le Croquemitaine a été une Légende... autrefois. <br/>2ème : À l'heure de son triomphe. <br/>3ème : Pitch affirme que Jack et lui sont semblables, Jack jure qu'ils sont différents. <br/>4ème : Tant qu'il peut lui tirer un sentiment !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le chemin des enfers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Croquemitaine a été une Légende… autrefois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pavé de bonnes intentions…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
>  **Personnage :** Pitch Black  
>  **Genre :** gen/horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, d’après William Joyce ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pas parce qu’il était un putréfié, mais parce qu’il était HUMAIN. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il était humain, autrefois. Il avait une famille, un lieu où vivre, des responsabilités, des êtres chers à protéger. Le monde autour était hostile. Partout, des dangers qui menaçaient. C’est si fragile, une vie humaine, particulièrement celle d’un enfant. Un rien suffit à la détruire.  
Les bêtes sauvages, les poisons cachés dans les baies appétissantes ou les sources trop limpides, les pierres qui roulent sous le pied ou les branches qui craquent dans les arbres, et quantité d’autres choses encore, et même… d’autres humains mal intentionnés.

Et comment les garder en sécurité ? Les enfants doivent im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment apprendre la prudence.


	2. L'heure la plus sombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À l’heure de son triomphe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’heure la plus sombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
>  **Personnage :** Pitch Black  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, d’après William Joyce ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Oui elle était la meilleure et ce n’était certainement pas la Team Plasma qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Qui se mettrait en travers de sa route désormais ? Pitch triomphait.

Il s’était rendu maître du Marchand de Sable. La Fée des Dents était en sursis et ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Pâques était ruinée et son Lapin avec. Et même ce pauvre Nicolas ! Le Père Noël portait sans doute la plus forte croyance des enfants et Pitch craignait – non, pas craignait – supposait qu’il résisterait plus longtemps. Apparemment non, il souffrait par contagion de l’extinction des croyances.

Quant à ce pauvre Jack Frost… c’était dommage, vraiment, qu’il ait refusé son offre. Il retournerait donc à l’horreur de la solitude.


	3. Le froid et les ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch affirme que Jack et lui sont semblables, Jack jure qu’ils sont différents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le froid et les ténèbres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
>  **Personnages :** Jack Frost et Pitch Black  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, d’après William Joyce ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Peut-être qu’ils ne sont pas voués éternellement à l’isolement et à l’oubli. Peut-être. » d’après AndersAndrew,  
> puis auto-suite sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

L’oubli peut être un sort pire encore que la mort. Disparaître, en soi, une fois que c’est fait c’est fini. On ne ressent plus rien, on atteint juste le repos total. Mais être oublié par le monde autour de vous et continuer à exister dans l’ignorance, c’est de la torture.

Une famille, une maison ; Jack Frost se languit de ce qu’il n’a jamais connu et ne perd pas espoir de se faire un jour des amis. Il s’amuse de ses pouvoirs, cause régulièrement des catastrophes, mais il ne le jamais fait exprès et ne souhaite de mal à personne.

*

Personne mieux que Pitch Black ne sait ce que Jack Frost peut ressentir. L’inverse, en revanche, n’est pas vrai. Car Pitch se souvient de ce qu’il a autrefois possédé et qui lui a depuis été arraché. Il y a un gouffre entre désirer quelque chose d’inconnu et vouloir tellement récupéré ce qu’on a perdu, qu’un enfant naïf comme Jack ne peut pas complètement imaginer.

La perte subie a rendu Pitch amer, et encore plus féroce qu’il ne l’était déjà aux temps anciens.  
Il veut qu’on croie à nouveau en lui. Et se venger de la souffrance qu’on lui a causée.


	4. Ça reste un sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La peur, la haine ou la colère…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça reste un sentiment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rise of the Guardians  (Les Cinq Légendes)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jack Frost vs Pitch Black  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Je n’ai pas peur. » »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je n’ai pas peur de toi ! insiste Jack Frost en se dressant face à Pitch Black.

Le jeune gardien tremble, mais sûrement pas de froid. Pour lui, c’est seulement de la rage. À son tour de ratiboiser du cauchemar ! Avec conviction, il brandit son bâton et lance bourrasques et grêlons.

Pitch les reçoit sans sourciller. Les mots lui font plus mal que les coups. Pas peur, hein ? C’est là tout le problème. Il n’inspire plus la peur.  
…mais il provoque la colère, et peut-être même incite la haine désormais. He bien. Il peut vivre avec ça, aussi.


End file.
